


Pretty in Ink

by Mrsrebellion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Tattoos, tattoo artist reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsrebellion/pseuds/Mrsrebellion
Summary: Y/N is a tattoo artist and Jesse breaks the rules to go see her, but after being offered a job things get a bit more complicated.





	1. Love Walked Through My Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so please try it out but always i would love some feedback as well thank you ❤️❤️

The shop was filled with music, I had one client today but he was supposed to be here for another 20 minutes. Spinning around in my chair and chewing on a pen the bell rang above the door, surprised I saw a young man wearing a black shirt and loose brown cargo pants his hair was wasn’t short but maybe medium length and a scruffy beard. I recognized him as my client I stood up to shake his hand but I noticed he had a prosthetic,

“Hello darlin are you Y/N” with his southern drawl I could feel my legs quiver. 

“Thats me honey” I smile back. 

“Now I know I’m early but I just wanted to talk about the design” he smiles back putting his hand in his pockets. 

“Oh, of course follow with me and we can go to my chair” I stand up letting Meagan whose another artist know my client has arrived. 

“So Jesse, right?” I ask looking back at him as we go to my chair.

“Yes ma’am” he drawls back, I never meet a man so polite usually there just yeah, whatever. 

Just as we reach my chair I pull up a stool and allow Jesse to sit in the tattoo chair to get more comfortable. Grabbing the original drawing of a western gun with traditional roses behind it with the ribboning laying across it saying ‘Sure As Hell Aint Ugly’ in all honesty I thought the drawing was perfect for Jesse. 

“So what did you want to change?” Showing him the drawing and grabbing my sketchbook. 

“Wow darling its amazing im having second thoughts on my idea” he shy says scratching the back of his head.

“Oh well thank you, but if you have some concerns-“ 

“Oh honeycomb there aint no concerns now that I’ve see the final product” he smiled back bashfully. 

Theres so many pet names being thrown at me I dont know what to do but I can’t say I hate it either. 

“McCre-“

“Call me Jesse please”

“Jesse this is going to be on your body forever so please do tell me if you want to change something” If this tattoo is going to be on him forever I want him to like it not but just okay with it because I did it.

Something changed in him, he looked confused and saddened actually, but before I could say anything he shook his head and looked at me. Gently putting his hand on my hand he smiled 

“I love the design let’s forget my plan and go ahead with it.” 

I was taken back he was so polite that for a minute I forgot he was my client not my friend. 

“If your really okay with it Jesse than I’m ready to do it” is all I can say squeezing his hand smiling. 

“Perfect darling now how do you want me” he smiled fixing his shirt.

Naked on my bed would be nice, was all I could think shaking my head smiling I placed his right arm on the arm chair and looking at him to confirm that it was his forearm he wanted it and he simply nodded. After setting up my supplies and readying Jeeses arm,

“This may sting a little” I said 

All I got back was a hardy chuckle. For a little while we didn’t talk and Jesse focused on my hands tattooing, he called it mesmerizing. To break the silence I wanted to get to know Jesse better,

“So what made you pick this design?” 

His eyes flickered to mine and he seemed conflicted to tell me but I guess on side won out because he smiled,

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you honey” he retorted.

Snickering I looked back at him,

“Darling there isn’t anything I haven’t heard walk through that door at 2 am so unless you’re an alien I’m not buying it” I laughed back.

He smiled letting out a chuckle, 

“Yeah maybe your right, but you really can’t tell anyone” he looked serious and almost deadly.

“Jesse scouts honor” I crossed my fingers.

“I’m apart of an underground secret agent organization” he whispered as if we weren’t in another room. 

Now I’ve heard it all and why is it I always get stuck with the loonies, he’s down right handsome, polite, funny but yet he’s a complete loon. Trying not to laugh because I’d still liked to get paid by the end of this I smile and nod. 

“You don’t believe me” he flatly says. 

“Jesse I believe in a lot of things like the lock ness monster and the moon is made of cheese” I smiled 

“Now you just making fun of me darling” he frowned.

“Im sorry Jesse but somethings are just too hard to believe” I smiled.

For a while after that no one talked, it seemed Jesse was determined to make me believe him and I was still working on his tattoo. Just I was about to finish up Jesse spoke up,

“I have a proposition for you” he slyly says .

While intrigued I can’t believe everything he says because I think hes crazy. 

“Were technically not allowed to leave base to do this such thing, but I know more than a few people who’d like to get either touched up or tattooed.” He smiled like the cheshire cat.

“Jesse what are you talking about?” I can believe I’m listening to this lunatic. 

“Im saying come tattoo for us and you’ll get paid way more and you’ll believe me” he smiled.

“Jesse I have a perfect good job here plus I don’t even know if your job even exists.” I stress. 

“Here hold on” he pulls out his phone and dials a number and waits. Then all I hear is yelling on the other side.

“76, yes I know, I know but-sir okay wait, okay, yes sir, remember how I’ve been wanting a tattoo? No sir, sir hold on I have a proposition.” 

Soon enough I just toon out and start finishing up final details in Jesses tattoo just as I finish Jesse hands the phone to me. 

“Um, hello?” 

“Hello this is 76 and I’m aware Jesse has been in your company the last 3 hours (god I wish that meant something else) and I hear your a tattoo artist?” 

“Yes Jesse has been with me I just finished his tattoo just a second ago whats this about am I in trouble?” Now I’m scared because now what if Jesse was telling the truth.

“In our occupation we hardly leave base and when we due its for missions only so Jesse seeing you is a huge breech in contract, nonetheless I hear your a great artist and rather than have Jesse sneaking out all the time to get tattooed were offering you a job” his voice is stark and flat like a general.

“For me to up and leave my job to work with you when I don’t even know who YOU are is not something I’m interested in.” 

“Understandable while I cant divulge all of the information over the phone if Jesse were to bring you in and show you what you’d be doing I can better explain everything.” His voice is a bit more calm.

“I’d agree to that” I smile at Jesse who just gives me a thumbs up. 

“Now put that jackass back on the phone” 

“Yes sir” 

As I hand Jesse the phone I grab some petroleum jelly and a bandage applying the jelly to the tattoo then the bandage and wrap it around with saran wrap. As he hangs up the phone he sighs and lowers his head,

“Well darling if I don’t die tonight can I pick you up tomorrow at 10 for a show of the place” he smiles shyly.

“Luckily honey I have off tomorrow so its a date” I smile cleaning the rest of my supplies. 

“Its a date” Jesse blushes.

We reach the counter and as hes paying he pulls out his phone and hands it too me. 

“Text me your address” he smiles. 

“Yes sir” I retort 

And Jesse must have short circuited because his whole fave becomes red and he just stutters out 

“Th-thanks” 

Handing over his phone giving a hug at telling last minute details on how to clean the tattoo I notice his tip was 400 over the overall tattoo price, but before I could say anything he was in his car and gone. 

I couldn’t get Jesse out of my head for the rest of the day. And rather than worry about tomorrow I just focused on cleaning the shop and helping the other artists. By nightfall I was exhausted and after a hot shower and dinner I was ready for bed but then I hear my phone ping. 

Unknown Number:  
Missing you already darlin. See you tomorrow 😘❤️

Jesse was going to be the death of me.


	2. Well He Wasn’t Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally sees Overwatch base for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone for reading my story so far and im excited to show to what’s coming up next.

After waking up to my alarm I grumblingly roll out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower to wake up. And when the water starts to feel cold I know I have to get out, wrapping my head and body in a towel I head to my closet to pick out an outfit. 

“What do you wear when you go visit an secret underground organization?” I wonder. 

Ripping apart my closet and trying on at least four different outfits I finally decided on a matching simple black and white striped cropped shirt and pencil skirt, with modern combat boot wedges. After doing my hair and applying light makeup on my eyes and simply chapstick for my lips I notice the clock only shows 9:30, leaving 30 minutes until when Jesse is supposed to show up I grab my sketchbook and pencils head to the living room. While drawing I hear a knock at my door, 

“Come In!” I yell.

“Morning sweet pea, I brought you coffee” Jesse says cheerfully smiling. 

Jesse is dressed in what could be described as his everyday uniform, wearing a white button down with a black tie and vest an tan cowboy hat and black slacks, but his belt buckle stood out the most BAMF in gold. And I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Nice belt Jesse” I smile laughing.

“Awe darling thanks for noticing I knew youd like it” smiling blushing

Taking the coffee from him politely deciding when to tell him I prefer tea. 

“Awe thanks Jesse, I was just wondering where you were?” I say 

“Oh darling I’m sorry I had to do training for missing out then I got my punishment this morning of running 10 miles before breakfast” he says scratching the back of his neck and I can tell how sore he is. 

“It’s alright Jesse I wasn’t worried you were gonna stand me up” I laugh. 

His eyes widen and he frowns. 

“Now how could I forget little you, you’ve been on my mind since even before I left.” He says smiling. 

Now Im blushing because I know its true and he has too. 

“So are you ready to show me Area 51” I laugh. 

He smiles laughing “Come on darling now thats just rude”

Smiling I grab my sketchbook and put my pencils in back into its pocket. And put everything in my shoulder bag. 

“Alright honey comb lets go” he smiles opening the door for me. 

As we head outside I notice a sleek modern car I feel as almost like shouldn’t be even looking at it. 

“This is your car?!” I almost yell whisper.

“Oh no they loaned this to me to come get you, were not allowed to own cars until were higher ups” he shyly said blushing. 

“Hey its okay you’ll be one, one day!” I smile hoping to make realize that he’s going to be one of those higher ups one day too. 

I hear him say something under his breath but I don’t hear it as I the horn suddenly went off and someone started yelling from the car. 

“COME ON LOVEBIRDS LETS GO” they scream. 

“Alright Lucio were coming” Jesse smiles waving at him wrapping his other arm around my waist. 

“Whose-“ but before I could ask Im being shoved in the car. 

As Im sitting in the car and Jesse awkwardly sitting next to me probably feeling the tension Lucio cheekily starts conversation. 

“So you two lovebirds know each other long” he smiles will looking at the road. 

Jesse and I stubble over our words and try to figure out whose going to say what. 

“Actually we just met” I finally answer. 

“I’m an artist-“ before I can continue Lucio excitedly starts speaking. 

“You’re an artist! So am I! The beats just flow through me man!” Lucio practically jumps in his seat. 

As Lucio and I bounce back and forth talking about being an artist it isnt long before I notice the environment has begun to change and I haven’t seen any cars in a while. 

“Where are we?” I ask looking out the window. 

Jesse smiles with his arm gently laying behind my back “Sorry darling that’s classified” 

Sighing I rolled my eyes and looked at Lucio my new friend hoping for an answer. 

“Sorry docinho but my lips are sealed.” He says making a motion of zipping his lips. 

Huffing I lay back and enjoy the ride, after talking more to Lucio and Jesse the car suddenly stops and the windows black out. 

“Uhhhh-“ before I can speak the car starts moving the windows are still blacked out. 

“This is protocol” Jesse says sighing. 

The car silently moves for ten more minutes and suddenly the windows flash back to clear and were inside a military hanger. Just before anyone can talk someone opens the door and Jesse steps out,

“Hello sir this is Y/N you reque-“ before Jesse can finish someone speaks up. 

“Stand down Jesse I know who she is now shut up and move” he speaks in an authoritative tone. 

I recognize that voice anywhere, before anything can happen I step out of the car and stretch out my hand to shake, 

“76, pleasure to finally meet you” I say smiling but stern. 

“She has manners, something you can learn Mccree.” 76 bitterly snaps at Jesse. 

Jesse looks like a beaten puppy and says nothing but looks at me with a smile. Lucio steps out of the car and waves at 76. 

“Hello sir, everything went smoothly sir” he commandingly says. 

“Stand down Lucio I see everything went smoothly” 76 says cold. 

“Now Y/N I believe I had a proposition for you.” He calmly looks at me. 

Nodding I grab my things from the car and follow 76. 

“Mccree and Lucio go to see Reyes and start training Y/N and I need to speak in private” 76 looks at both Lucio and Jesse, Jesse looks shocked but also sad and before he could retort Lucio is already off and running. 

“Sir yes sir!” Lucio says in the distance. 

Jesse looks at me and gently grabs my hand and squeezes it kisses my cheek gently and smiles turns around leaving, now 76 and I are alone. 

“Now about that job?” I ask.


	3. Making Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n makes their decision about working for Overwatch.

We walked throughout the compound many saluting 76 as we passed.

“Now Y/N this is a fully functioning base and I’ve heard through the wind that many have been interested in getting tattoos.” 76 calmly spoke through his mask.

“I cant see that there is enough people here for me to tattoo to result in a subtle pay” I simply state after only seeing a few people and I can’t uproot my life for 3 people who want tattoos. 

“I assure you Y/N this base houses over 5,000 not including staff and many have requested leave to be tattooed and all have been denied due to unencessity, now if we had an on base artist it’ll would provide more than just tattoos and I’ve been looking for an artist to provide to Overwatch” he looks at sternly politely opening the door for me as we enter a building named facility. 

“What else what I be doing, sir?” I ask curiously. 

As we pass I see a glass conference room of hundreds computers all people working and rapidly typing. But before I can ask 76 pulls me into a large office that over looks the whole compound, slowly i see a group of soldiers run around the base. 

“Lets just stick too your tattooing ability right now” 76 says sitting at his desk.

“May I see your portfolio?” He asks.

Pulling out my sketchbook that contains some old photos of my past tattoos handing it over to him I feel sightly insecure. 

Filled with portraits, typography, landscapes, traditional, modern and a little of everything I can tell 76 is rather impressed. 

“You have such a range of styles!” He say almost excitedly. 

“I like to be prepared for anything that walks through the door” i say smiling. 

We continue talking about my art and discuss the job. 

“So what do you think, Y/N I think you be a great addition to Overwatch” he puts down my portfolio and looks at me expediently stretching out his hand. 

“You know I think I need a little excitement in my life” I smile shaking his hand. 

“Oh Y/N dont wish for what you can’t handle” he says quietly.

But before i could question what that meant suddenly an alarm went off. 

“I wonder where the time goes, it must be lunch time.” He smiles. 

Shaken from the alarm we both stand up.

“Ill call McCree and he’ll take you to lunch your apart of the family now” 76 picks up the phone and calls for Jesse. 

“He’ll b-“ before he can finish theres a knock at the door. 

“Come in” 76 yells.

“McCree here sir you called” Jesse gaspingly says. 

Blushing Jesse is clearly changed into his training gear, wearing a rolled up long sleeved beige shirt and red bandanna around his neck, with long black tactical pants and his signature cowboy hat and BAMF belt buckle. 

“Jesse take Y/N to lunch she’s apart of the family now” 76 smiles.

“What really Y/N is it true!” Jesse exciting smiles.

“Yes Jesse its true I start work-“ I turn to 76. 

“You start work Monday I figure I’d give you a week to figure out your other employment” 76 nods gently. 

Smiling Jesse pulls me into a hug and spins me around. As I start giggling 76 coughs 

“Alright love birds go to lunch and Y/N I’ll show you, your parlor when you get back” shooing us off. 

Grabbing my portfolio and heading out the door with Jesse my cheeks burns just from smiling. 

As we head out the door Jesse’s arm snakes around my waist and we head to the canteen. 

 

Just as we enter the canteen Jesse had told me something funny and I couldn’t help but laugh but just as the doors open the whole room goes silent. I could feel my face get warm and suddenly feel insecure about being surrounded by real life super soldiers. 

“Stand down everyone she’s apart of the family now” Jesse growls and his arm pulls me closer. 

Then the whole room erupts into claps and congratulations, and then im not so self conscious anymore. Two women come up to me and hug me and I couldn’t help but hug them back and Jesse just nods. 

“I’ll go get us some lunch sweet pea” he smiles and leaves. 

“Congratulations darling Im Ziegler but you can call me Angela!” She smiles cheerfully and I could just feel the love and hope radiate off her. 

“And I’m Song but you can call me Hana I love your outfit jagiya (sweetie)” she smiles eating a lollipop and cute geometric rabbit ears on her head. I can feel the mischievous and happy aurora just flow off her. 

Smiling I felt so welcomed and loved and I couldn’t stop laughing with Hana and Angela keeps hugging me and I couldn’t feel any less loved than I did right now. 

Hana and Angela pull me over to a table with a bunch of other people. 

“This is Genji hes my boyfriend” Angela says blushing and holds his hand. 

“ちょっと (Hey)” he says waving his hand with a peace sign. 

“This is Lena shes my darling Brit” Hana smiles popping her lollipop and hugging her. 

“And this is Luc-“ but before Angela could finish Lucio jumps in. 

“Meu bem (darling) how are you! Wheres McCree?” He questions looking around. 

“Oh he went to go get me some food” i smile hugging him. 

Pulling me back in everyone throws questions at me. 

“Whats your hero name?” “Whats your power?” “Whats your suit look like?” “Can we train together?” 

With all these questions thrown at me at I wasn’t any of them I was just a simple girl with a tattoo gun. Just then Jesse must have sensed my discomfort he suddenly appears with what looks like the entire canteen on his tray. 

“Alright enough guys I think you’ve hounded her quite enough for one day” Jesse calmly smiles pulling me closer. 

Quietly mouthing thank you we sit down all together and start to eat. 

So maybe Jesse wasn’t crazy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my story I hope you enjoy what about to come.


	4. I Can’t Quit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Reader and Jesse is coming to a turning point

After lunch and meeting with 76 again to see my new office to which it over looked the whole compound with large beautiful windows. I was exhausted and excited to head home, since Jesse was finishing up training I waited just outside by the training field. I watched Jesse run laps, hand to hand combat, and the shooting range and I couldn’t take my eyes off Jesse. 

“Just tell him sweetie.” Angela said suddenly appearing behind me making jump. 

“Were just friends Angela” I smile but internally frown. 

“Sure darling, sure you guys are” she winks and walks off. 

Before I could answer a sweaty smiling Jesse appears in front of me leaning against the wall all suave like. 

“Hey there sweet pea like what you see?” Jesse smiles slicking his hair back chewing on a toothpick. 

Feeling my face become flush I just couldn’t answer. 

“Its alright darling you don’t have to answer” he smiles.

“Let me go take a shower and I’ll take you home sweet pea” Jesse grabs my hand and we head toward his room. 

“You have your own room?” I ask confused as I saw a barracks across the field. 

“If your apart of Overwatch special missions deployment you have your own room” he simply answers. 

We finally reach his room after getting some whistles and awkward looks. 

“Ignore them they’re just jealous” he smiles squeezing my hand. 

As we enter is room Jesses room is reminiscent of what would be described as his old life. 

The walls were a mocha with a hanging old cow skull above the bed. His bed had a red Native American blanket and on the nightstand a ripped old photo of a woman with white hair in western gunslinger attire playing cards and a young Jesse McCree with a gun smoking a cigar smiling. 

Before I could question who the woman was Jesse told me to make myself at home and he was going to take a quick shower. 

Walking around and looking at everything I could help but wonder how I was going to design my room. 

Just as I sat down at the edge of his bed the bathroom door opened and Jesse walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

I could feel my brain short circuit Jesses body dripping in water, all his training has not gone in vain and I have to immediately look away or I know I’m going to do something I might not regret. 

“I-uh-Jesse-please” I stutter out. 

“Sorry darling I just need to get my clothes from my closet” he shyly says scratching the back of his head. 

Stilling looking away I nod blushing hoping he doesn’t notice. After some rustling around I finally hear Jesse talk. 

“Alright you can turn around princess” Jesse says laughing. 

His laugh makes trigger something in me its deep and hits me right in my core. 

Turning around Jesse is wearing a white t-shirt a red flannel and blue ripped jeans and to finish off the look he wears some old cowboy boots and his famous cowboy hat. 

Cursing under my breath ‘god he looks gorgeous’ ‘he could wear a trash bag and wear good’ blushing and hiding my face I stand up. 

“So-um so whose the girl in this picture” trying to change the subject pointing to the picture with the woman. 

“Oh-um-well um how about I take you home honey comb” he stutters and scratches the back of his neck shying smiling. 

“Is she your sister?” I ask not giving up. 

“Come on darling lets get go shes just an old friend” Jesse says stretching out his hand for me to hold. 

Seeing clearly he doesn’t want to talk about her I take his hand but remember to ask about her later. 

Heading out the door we head to car, while on the way there we run into Hana and she gives me a quick hug and Jesse a punch in the shoulder. 

Jesse opens the passenger side door where I notice Lucio isn’t driving.

“Wheres Lucio?” I ask 

“76 just wanted to make sure I bring you here he didn’t quite trust me after the stunt I pulled the other day but he trusts me to take you home.” Jesse says smiling. 

“Look at you moving up in the world” I smile cheekily. 

“Alright smart-ass get in the car” Jesse laughs. 

As we drive with Jesses hand on my knee Im surprised I haven’t combusted yet. It seems every time Jesse touches me I feel my face become flush everything become more sensitive. 

Laughing at a joke Jesse has said I see my apartment come into view and a sudden sadness rolls over me. 

Parking the car Jesse runs around to the other side and opens the car door for me and gently takes my hand. 

As we walk up to my door my mind is fuzzy and as we reach my door I can feel my chest tighten and my pulse race. 

“Jesse-“ I rasp. 

Jesses hand cradles my face and I lean into his touch feeling instantly calmer. 

“What is it darling?” He whispers, leaning in close. 

“Don’t go” I say breathlessly. 

“Never, darling I’m never leaving you” Jesse says huskily. 

Time seems to slow Jesse leans in and as we close our eyes our lips gently touch, my mind become clear and my pulse slows leaning in closer I feel almost breathless. 

Jesse is pulls away and tenderly his thumb draws from my lip and we both look at each other smiling. 

“Darling I can’t quit you” Jesse whispers as if into the wind. 

Pulling away and grabbing Jesses hand and opening my apartment door I look at Jesse 

“Want a coffee?” I smile winking. 

“Honey I thought you’d never ask” he smiles blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter as I wanted to hold off but possibly in the next chapter.


End file.
